


East and West

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At day's end, Sam's thoughts turn to Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East and West

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal - May 27, 2005

The sun sets like a fire in the meadow,  
With angry streaks of tangerine and red.  
I stare into the silent West and wonder  
If Eastern dawns burn equally vivid.

Or are they pastel pink and softer amber,  
Faded like the memory of our quest?  
Tall stories told to children by the fireside,  
With no more substance than a wisp of smoke.

But I do not forget, my heart won't let me.  
It follows where my body can not go.  
Love braves the darkest night despair can muster,  
And rises with the sun to greet new hope.

If I could fold the sky like a piece of paper,  
And touch sunset to sunrise, soul to soul,  
Poised on the brink of yesterday and tomorrow,  
I'd prove we aren't so far apart at all.

I feel your kiss brush soft upon my forehead,  
I hear you promise we shall meet again.  
I see your slender form facing the sunrise,  
Lips parted on the wish that is my name.

I smile to think that you stand there as I do,  
Face turned towards the one who holds your heart.  
Painted in the colours of the sun's glow,  
Where East and West become one and the same.


End file.
